


Behind the Bars

by ongnielive039



Series: The Bars [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crimes & Criminals, Don't copy to another site, First Attempt in Genre, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Instability, Mystery, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated For Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielive039/pseuds/ongnielive039
Summary: Seoul Main Prison.It is divided into several tiers; and the bigger number the tier is, the more dangerous the prisoners are.Ong Seongwu and Kang Daniel are both the occupants of the tier three of Seoul Main Prison. One was said to be falsely accused for killing someone, and another admitted of killing someone.This is the story between them.And behind the bars, not everything is as simple as it looks.





	1. Welcome to Seoul Main Prison

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt in writing the genre! the idea was just stuck with me and demanding to be written, so here i am. hopefully i manage to convey the situation and feeling enough later in the future. ;)

The man stood firm in front of a tall, grey metal door which thickness he couldn’t quite measure. It was bleak, plain, and boring; showing how almost lifeless the lives behind it. The man looked up high to the sky and breathed the air; maybe for the last time before many other years to come. Gripping hard on nothing but his own handcuffed hands, he made his mind up and walked through the door.

There was a line of people, wearing the exact same clothes as he was, waiting for their turn to get checked already. He could see how some of them were trying to threaten those with the police uniform, or even better: making a deal with them to have a better life inside- _perhaps_. And on their side, laid a huge yet dusty empty field barricaded with another fence. Although, it’s not as empty right now since a lot of people- with some of exception at the back, were grabbing on that fence and shouting; laughing at him and every one of them on the line.

It was pathetic, honestly, to think that they were all wearing these same ugly clothes, yet treating him and the other new addition of the building that way. But it was what it was.

“Name?” asked the officer to him in boredom as soon as he finally reached another metal-bar gate.

“Ong Seongwu,” answered him as short as he could, hoping this would be done soon.

* * *

Seongwu was guided with an armed guard, passing through the empty cells; as they were going further and further into the gloomy building. One door, two doors… It was a total of three additional doors- Seongwu counted, before the guard finally stopped. A clear sign that the area was not that safe, looking at how it was tightly guarded.

“Get in,” the guard, looking old enough to be his father, said as he pulled Seongwu’s hands harshly before unlocking the handcuff and pushing him into the cell so hard; to the point making him stumbled on his own feet. “Just wait for your cellmates inside, they’ll be back soon enough.”

The cell was even bleaker than the whole prison looked like. The wall was scrapped here and there; some with the hand-writings carved by a stone or something alike. The floor was not tiled as well, just covered with the cement- unevenly. It was a huge relief to know that the cell wasn’t stink at all, of everything else he could point out from it.

Seongwu noticed that there was three beds in the cell; one bunk bed and one single bed on the other side, making him kind of wondering if he would have two more cellmates. At the side of the bunk bed, there was a table completed with the study lamp and a bunch of books on it. From Seongwu’s position, he could see that separated from the others was Inferno’s Dante- a weird choice for a criminal, thought him.

Seongwu frowned; didn’t know what he needed to do now. He wanted to sit or lie on the bed, but he didn’t even know which bed was empty- he definitely didn’t want to anger his cellmate(s- perhaps) at his first day there. That would be too troublesome.

Scratching his head in wonder, Seongwu finally decided to just sit on the floor: in the middle of cell, as he was waiting for them to comeback from wherever they were.

Fortunately, it didn’t take too long until the building started to be so noisy; signaling the return of the occupants of each cells. Seongwu watched at some of them passing by his cell, laughing over something he couldn’t understand, as he was clenching and unclenching his fists numerous times.

Until finally, the same old guard stopped by his cell and then opened it up; and two people in the same clothes as he was were walking into the cell like they were the owner of it.

The two were like a contrast; Seongwu thought.

One of them was small and short, much shorter compared to Seongwu himself, also with a petite figure. And the other one, probably as tall as Seongwu was, was big. His shoulder looked so wide, and he seemed to be as strong; especially with the coldness on his face- which was, in contrast as well with how cheerful the shorter one looked like.

Well, at least the two of them looked decent enough.

“Good afternoon,” greeted Seongwu as he stood up from his place and bowed down so deep to both of them.

The two of them seemed surprised upon his appearance in the cell, though it also seemed the taller one didn’t care as much; as he just then took the Inferno book and climbed to the bunk bed without saying anything to the others.

“Who are you?” the shorter one asked cautiously. “Are you our new cellmate? But Jung-Guard didn’t mention about it.”

“He must have been forgetting it,” the taller one answered instead. “Since he was worrying his daughter that fell from the three-meters tree just yesterday.”

“Maybe so,” the shorter agreed before turning his attention back to Seongwu. “What’s your name, Newbie?”

“Ong Seongwu,” Seongwu answered brightly. “It's nice to meet the two of you.”

“What’s so nice meeting at the prison,” said the taller one nonchalantly, as he flipped the book pages on his hand. He said them like he didn’t mean it to be heard- with a very low voice; but still, Seongwu heard it loud and clear.

“Don’t mind him too much,” the shorter interrupted before Seongwu get to say anything much. “I’m Ha Sungwoon, and you can just talk to me casually. Honorifics are useless in a place like this, after all. You will get mocked by the other prisoners here and that’s about all.”

“I get it,” answered Seongwu with a nod.

“Oh, your bed is there,” Sungwoon said again as he pointed out the separated bed, while he himself walked to the lower bunk of the beds. “This is mine, and up there is Daniel’s.”

Sungwoon stopped to point at the empty table beside the separated bed, this time. “You can use the table if you need it,” he then explained. “I don’t need any, and that other one is Daniel’s; so don’t mess up with the things there, okay?”

“Sungwoon-Hyung, you talked too much about _me_,” the tall one, who seemed to be the Daniel man, slipped his piece of mind. “Leave me out of your mouth, please.”

“Oh, whoops,” Sungwoon agreed so easily. “Sorry about it.”

Sungwoon didn’t seem to mind as much about that, already turned his attention to Seongwu as quick. “Anyway, you got that, right?” reconfirmed him.

“Yes, _Sunbaenim_,” answered Seongwu right away.

Sungwoon tilted his head upon the word, looking weirdly at the other as if he was a dumb or something. “I think already told you that a honorifics here are useless?” he mentioned. “You can just call me by my name, Seongwu.”

“Oh… I thought…” trailed Seongwu off as he took a scared glance at Daniel who didn’t seem to pay anymore attention on the two of them but the book on his hand.

“Him? He’s the only one who insisted calling me with that,” Sungwoon answered with a shrug, totally understood what Seongwu wanted to say about it. “And no one will laugh at him, he's a special case. So don’t mind him, really.”

Daniel closed the book- slammed it hard, making the other two jumped in surprise. “Leave me out of it,” said him again, with a warning tone emphasized clearly in his voice.

“I get it,” Sungwoon quickly responded. “I’m sorry, really; I was over-excited. That won’t happen for the third time.”

There was something on Daniel’s tone that made Seongwu felt the shiver went through his body for a few seconds; but Sungwoon was pretty quick in smiling back at him. “So,” he then talked as he finally sat down on his bed- and gestured Seongwu to just do the same. “Why are you convicted here, then? Not to mention straight to the tier three of this awful prison; must be something big, eh?”

Seongwu blinked upon the question, before letting out such a nervous laughter out of blue. "Actually..." he started off, already looking so bashful with the sheepish smile on his face. "Someone happened to be found dead in the bar's toilet, when I was there washing my hands as well."

"Found dead-?" Sungwoon frowned, confused and couldn't understand over the odd choice of the wordings from the later. "What do you mean by that? Did you perhaps kill him _unintentionally_ or something? I don't understand."

"Um, no," Seongwu answered with a shake of his head right away. "It's not really unintentional."

"Then it's intentional?" asked Sungwoon further; still didn't seem to get on what this whole ordeal with Seongwu was.

"They said so," answered Seongwu again; shortly this time.

"_They said so_? Who said so?" Sungwoon repeated in a quite higher voice than his normal one; sounded in disbelief as he finally caught on what was weird with all Seongwu's statement just now. "Are you perhaps- _falsely accused_ of killing him? Wow. _Daebak_. What is your relationship with the person, then? There must be something that leaded you to become a suspect and even get arrested just because you happened to be at the same scene as he was, right?"

"The witnesses said they saw us at the bar," Seongwu let out an awkward laugh before lowering his head and biting his lower lips. "-which is true, anyway. We did interact- or _he_ did. He has been pestering and flirting with me for the whole night, even though I've shown him enough that I'm not interested with him at all. They said it's an enough reason."

"Wow, that sucks," replied Sungwoon, couldn't hide his shock upon the sudden revelation. 

Seongwu just chuckled upon the reaction from Sungwoon, and Sungwoon could already see how the other has resigned over the situation- which was sad for Sungwoon, honestly.

Sungwoon let out a deep sigh, mumbling to himself about how rotten their law was in a very low voice; before finally looked back at Seongwu with a reassuring smile. "Don't sweat it too much, it's okay," he then said, trying to sound as cheerful as he could. "I bet you can still do great after getting out of here, maybe even better than previously."

“Mhm... I hope so too,” Seongwu hummed as the response, also with the same smile. “Thank you.”

"Well, then," Sungwoon clapped his hands once. "This will sound a bit weird but- _welcome to Seoul Main Prison_."


	2. One Among the Thousands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a veteran in Seoul Main Prison, Daniel has seen thousands of new faces; but none of them was like Ong Seongwu.

It was a calm and peaceful afternoon that time, until one bus with the bars protecting its inside drove in to the prison area. As if on cue, as soon as the bus stopped right at the entrance- at the place where the prisoners on the field could see it clearly, all of the prisoners were immediately swarming at the nearest fence to the bus. They screamed; laughed whenever someone was going out of the bus with a handcuff on their hands, clearly wanting to scare them off- or maybe, just out of boredom. 

Daniel wasn’t like the others, though. 

He did nothing to approach the fence and just watched everything from afar, being unbothered with all the ruckus at his very own bench. There were a few people staying with him as well- some looked closer to him compared with the others, but everyone obviously trying to stay_ loyal _for a reason; even though they looked like wanted to join the crowd so much. 

What they didn’t know though, perhaps the fact that Daniel observed those new people even from afar. And there was, actually, this one person that perked Daniel’s interest; the one with the raven hair, who seemed to be too calm with all the supposedly whole new experience for him. 

It was kind of weird; Daniel has never seen someone being as composed when getting into the prison for the first time. He has seen killers- and even rapist, _thousands _of them walked through that door, and even them looked a bit threatened with this firm and bleak building. 

Yet apparently, it didn’t take a lot of efforts for Daniel to actually meet with the very person. 

The person, he introduced himself as Ong Seongwu, was soon assigned to be in the same room with him and also Sungwoon- which was pretty weird and kind of unreasonable. Because being in the tier three of the Seoul Main Prison itself was already_ something_, and roomed together with Daniel was another level of something. That only meant, this Seongwu was either one of the dangerous criminals, or he was just one of those poor people that no one gave a damn about. 

… Daniel thought that maybe this person fell to the second category, though. 

And that was bad- _annoying, _to think that he would have to witness how the disgustingly bright smile he had right now might be gone by tomorrow at this rate. Just because he was roomed with Daniel. 

But of course, that was none of his concern; he has involved himself in too many cases inside this hell of the prison in the past years, obviously he didn’t need another innocent underling like Ong Seongwu. 

And thus, with that resolution in his mind, Daniel finally closed his eyes for the deep slumber.

. 

. 

But only if it was that easy.

There was literally no _silent night_ within the Seoul Main Prison. Though the room was dim, swallowed by the darkness that spread such an eeriness at every corner of the building, it has never been a quiet place there. On the contrary, hiding in the dark- behind the rusty metal bar that everyone preferred to never touch, the prisoners could be heard whispering so freely with each other. Without any intention to overheard them, one could easily notice that there was a deal over something everywhere.

However, that was never the reason why Daniel was still so widely awake in the middle of dawn.

For one, his cell itself was mostly quiet; Sungwoon has been with Daniel long enough to understand that he didn’t like talking with anyone, and so he would most likely have gone to the dream land by now. And besides, Daniel was never one of the light sleepers- at least in the past. This much of the noise and light was completely alright for him.

Yet despite all those conveniences, Daniel could never be able to sleep as quick- not anymore, at least.

Right there on his bed, Daniel was just staring absentmindedly at the small spider who seemed to be lost on his way back- or just_ somewhere. _It wasn’t important after all, as his mind wasn’t even there. Instead, he was in the middle of counting his own heartbeat. Daniel could sense that it has been quickened, as he could also feel his nervousness started creeping out of him.

_ This was very bad_.

Daniel knew that he needed to calm his mind down so that he could get the sleep he needed right now. But the more he thought of sleeping, the more nervous he got. It was as if he was afraid that something would jump out when he succumbed to the tiredness, and-_ yes, _that scared him.

Daniel took one deep breath and released it slowly for a numerous time, trying to empty his mind from any kind of thoughts- which he hopefully wished to be the best approach right now. He told himself that it was fine; it was over, nothing was going to happen anymore now that he was in the prison-

“_Can’t sleep yet _?”

-until a sudden disruption right beside him scared the shit out of him there.

Daniel almost screamed his lung out upon the shock- _well, _on his defense, it used to be very quiet there in his mind before. And thankfully, he didn’t do that and just snapped his head as quick to the source of the sound.

There, beside his bunk bed, standing with a bright smile was the new addition to his cell; Ong Seongwu.

“Wh- What the fuck-?” Daniel responded, still in panic, as he didn’t even realize how high his voice was right at this moment- or how wide his eyes were. “What do you want, seriously?”

Seongwu looked a bit surprised for a second, upon the harsh tone on Daniel’s voice. Though, it was soon replaced with a curiosity instead the moment he could see the fear on his eyes. “Are you okay?” he then asked while tilting his head in wonder. “Is there something I can do for you? You seem to be in pain.”

“It’s none of your business,” replied Daniel as he shifted his eyes back to the empty ceiling.

“...But aren’t we cellmates,” complained Seongwu with a small voice, clearly disappointed over the blunt rejection from the other.

“There are no rules that mentioned that fellow cellmates should tell each other about their lives,” stated Daniel once again, growing impatient over the_ kindness _that the other tried to show to him.

“But you knew briefly about me just now when I tell-”

“_Look_, it’s none of my concern that you decided to reveal on who you are or what you’ve done before,” Daniel was quick to cut Seongwu’s words. “No one forced you to do that; Hyung was just asking, but you could always refuse to answer that. And so, no one is going to force doing that either; you understand?”

“I know, but isn’t it better-”

“_Besides_,” Daniel continued without even caring on what the other was about to say. “You should sleep. Your real life here is just about to start tomorrow, and let me give you the spoiler for that: _they will _not _treat you as nice. _You better prepare yourself, Ong Seongwu.”

With that last words, Daniel then rolled over and showed nothing but his back towards Seongwu, a very clear sign that he has finished and wished to be left alone already; that he didn’t want to hear anymore of Seongwu’s words.

Daniel could hear a sigh from his back, which soon followed by a “_Good night, then._”

* * *

It was still considered as quite early in the morning- the prisoners were still taking their turns to get the breakfast, when a very loud clang could be heard at the corner of the room. Not just that, but everyone could also hear the laughter was echoed clearly in the same room. Though, most of them didn’t seem to actually pay any attention on the noise and just continued eating their breakfast, chatting with others as if nothing unordinary just happened. 

Daniel, who was there in the very same room- and even sitting not too far from the commotion, also did the same; not looking at the direction and just eating his breakfast. Even when one of the many involved in the mess was his own cellmate; Ong Seongwu. 

Sungwoon has always been a bit different compared to Daniel, who didn’t even flinch when things went down over there. And maybe it was because he has heard the sob story from Seongwu, that he has been falsely accused for his crime; but Sungwoon really looked like he wanted to stand up so bad and stop the people who were surrounding Seongwu- and some others, and harrassing the poor boy.

_Well_, just like what Daniel has told Seongwu the night before, _t__hey _wouldn’t treat him as nice. 

Seoul Main Prison was, after all, just the same with all the other prison in the world- if not worse. Every time there were the new additions in the building, some of the prisoners who thought that they had this _control _over the weaker ones would always make a _welcome party _for them. The thought was stupid and childish; considering that it was very possible for those new additions to be more dangerous than they were . But they did that still, nevertheless; _the stupid people_. 

_ “_Are you not going to do something about it?” Sungwoon finally dared himself to look at Daniel and ask the question that has been lingered in his mind; he clearly cared for Seongwu, of everyone else in there. “He’s having a hard time with all the push and intimidation there.” 

“And why,” Daniel put his chopsticks down and stared back at Sungwoon, still with his straight face. “-do I need to do that, if you care to tell me?” 

Sungwoon froze on the question for a couple of seconds, before opening his mouth although he looked hesitant. “Because he’s from the same room as us, perhaps-?” answered him in the end. 

Another person who was sitting there, at the same table with Daniel and Sungwoon, was looking at both Daniel and Sungwoon back and forth for a moment. “I can help with that,” he then claimed. “If we want to do that a bit more_ peacefully_, that is. Any calls are fine by me, though.” 

“There is no need, Woojin,” Daniel replied back as he took a glance to the crowd once again. “It’s usually will get calm after a week or so, if he doesn’t make a scene over it. We shouldn’t make a rush decision.”

“Daniel is right,” another person on the table, who looked as young as Woojin, butted in. “It’s just pretty normal for everyone to receive such a treatment when they were just enrolled him; why should we let him receives a special treatment? For what purpose; what kind of advantages for us, Sungwoon?” 

“Maybe if you have a heart,” Sungwoon glared dangerously towards the person. “You won’t say a stupid statement like that, Jihoon. The boy basically did nothing to get admitted here.”

“_Well, _it’s not like everyone else but him did _something _now; isn’t it?” Jihoon boy replied back and stood up at his place. “There are people who got falsely accused; there are people who took a blame for s-” 

“Enough.” 

Jihoon still hasn’t finished his sentence; in fact, there were still many things he wanted to tell Sungwoon about this whole new addition to the prison. However, Daniel’s deep voice has already sent the shiver to his spine; thus, he decided to shut his mouth as quick while turning his attention back to Daniel. 

“There is no need to talk or argue about the matter,” Daniel stated firmly. “We will do nothing for now.” 

“... Okay.” That was Woojin; the first one among the three to answer Daniel after a brief silence. 

“Noted.” And that was Jihoon; following Woojin as quick as to not anger Daniel even more. 

Sungwoon decided to not answer it with a word but a nod- and that was in fact more than enough, if he didn’t look like he was trying to restrain himself from continuing his argument with Jihoon right then. 

Another loud noise could be heard from the same direction, and it was so sudden to the point that even Daniel quickly snapped his head to the direction to check on what that was about. Apparently, Seongwu was just pushed to the wall so hard and that was making him fell to the ground- then almost got stepped by those people with the annoying roaring laughs. 

Sungwoon has already stood up and about to walk over the crowd by then, but once again Daniel pulled him back to the seat. “_Hyung_,” he emphasized while gritting his teeth. “_Five days_; give it five days before we take the action. This much is normal, what did I say before?” 

Sungwoon has already opened his mouth to answer Daniel, when he suddenly could hear a snort coming from Jihoon. And suddenly, he could feel his blood was boiling over the mock already. 

“_Hyung_,” repeated Daniel again, clearly asking an answer from the older one. 

Sungwoon took a deep breath once or twice as he also closed his eyes, hoping that it could calm himself down before he lost his control and jumped on Jihoon. “Don’t rush it,” repeated him in the end with the small voice. 

Daniel kept his hands on Sungwoon for a couple more seconds, eyes were trained to make sure that the older wouldn’t go and make a scene with Jihoon- or worse with those bunch of stupid people. Only once he knew that the older would patiently stay still, Daniel dared to release the hand on his grasp. “Exactly so,” replied him with a sigh.

* * *

If Daniel thought that the day couldn’t be worsened from the morning, then he was making the mistake. Because now, he was watching very clearly at how those same disgusting prisoners treated Seongwu like he was the weakest- on the lowest level among all. It seemed that the rumor about him being falsely accused- which made him innocent and harmless, has spread during the breakfast. 

Daniel sighed for the umpteenth times for the day, getting tired already to see that as he needed to hold Sungwoon back as well, so that the older wouldn’t have done something too troublesome for him. 

And no matter how bad Daniel thought of helping Seongwu in a way or two- because _ yes; _it was a pity of him to be treated like that when he wasn’t even a criminal to begin with, he could only repeatedly tell himself that it would be over sooner or later. He just really didn’t need to get involved in something else like the innocent Ong Seongwu right now.

When the night has finally come and everyone has been back to each cell, Sungwoon was pretty quick to approach Seongwu. He immediately checked on Seongwu’s condition then, which thankfully wasn’t too bad; just some bruises on his arms and back, mostly. While Seongwu himself, amazingly, still looking as composed as before; still smiling softly, and didn’t even seem to get traumatized over the treatment he has been receiving for the whole day.

“Are you sure that you are alright?” Sungwoon asked for a couple of times already by then, looking very worried of Seongwu’s condition as everyone could see that he has been the main prey for the day. “You really don’t look good at all, Seongwu.” 

“Of course,” answered Seongwu then, still with the same smile that seemed to reassure Sungwoon. 

“I’m still sorry that I couldn’t help you, though,” replied Sungwoon with a pout; clearly disappointed with his own inability to help the other no matter how much he wanted to. 

“I’m really fine, Sungwoon,” Seongwu said again as he sat down on his own bed. “There is really nothing to be worried about, I swear; so, don’t be, please.” 

“... If you say so,” said Sungwoon in the end, finally giving up to the helpless situation he was in. 

“If you don’t mind, though,” Seongwu then continued. “Can we all just take a rest? It’s been a long day, I believe. Even if it’s not serious as much, I’m feeling a bit tired already by now.” 

“Oh,” Sungwoon blinked; startled with the sudden request. “Yes; yes, of course you can. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Seongwu replied once again, this time while repositioning himself so that he was lying on the bed. “Good night then, Sungwoon. ...and you too, Daniel.” 

Seongwu’s last greeting for the day that time was leaving Daniel stunned at his bed; making him stopped reading the same book as before, as he didn’t expect for the other to still greet him like that. After all, he could also say that he was a part of Seongwu’s misery today. First, he didn’t even do anything about the harassment when he could very much do it. And second, was that he could’ve warned Seongwu better the night before; instead of just giving him a vague hint, so that he could prepare himself. 

“Mm,” was what Daniel managed to let out in a short time. 

But of course, when Seongwu said that he was fine, it was a blatant lie; Daniel could be the witness of it. 

That night when once again Sungwoon has been lulled into the deep sleep; when Daniel was once again still fully awaked, he could easily hear the noises that coming straight from the other bed beside his. The sound was like a mixture of grunt, hiss, and also whine- whatever it was, Daniel was sure that the person was in a lot of pain; just by the voice.

It was weird; the Ong Seongwu person was, according to Daniel. He could've just told Sungwoon that he was in pain, that he needed a help, and Daniel was so sure Sungwoon would try his best to find a way to help him more. But this person right there did nothing but groaned in pain, when he thought everyone else has been sleeping already; like he didn't want to disturb his own cellmates with the suffering.

_Four days to go_, Daniel sighed and thought in silence; making a self-reminder that it would be fine eventually without him getting involved. 

* * *

It didn’t, though. 

At the second day, Seongwu was still treated all the same. Or even worse, since the other prisoners have now also started to order him to do their chores and left him to finish those all alone; when they should be the responsibility of all of them together. 

And at that night, it was also all the same as the previous day. Between his sleepless night, slipped in the grunts, hisses, and whines coming from Ong Seongwu once again.

* * *

At the third day, it was completely different, though. 

… _Well_, of course not. 

At the third day, aside from being told to do all the chores and having to receive all the harassment they did- all the pushes and punches and kicks, Seongwu was also somehow crowned as a_ trash_. Daniel met a lot of prisoners- or to be more precisely, overheard them calling Seongwu with the word. And this time, he knew that he couldn’t remain still anymore.

Daniel didn’t think that he was ready to listen at the possible cries or sobs coming from Seongwu at the night, in the addition of the usual thing; the painful noises he had to hear all by himself there. Daniel was just, _tired_, he supposed. 

Thus in their free time of the day, Daniel then went to approach Woojin who was in the middle of talking with Jihoon and Sungwoon. And without an advanced warning, Daniel dropped the issue just like that. 

“Woojin-ah, settle the whole thing with Ong Seongwu,” Daniel stated firmly like he always did, as he sat down right beside the later. “I want people to start treating him at least like he’s a human being.” 

Sungwoon was the one answering it first, though, as the other two seemed too shocked and surprised to hear the request from Daniel. After all, never before now Daniel revoked back what he has stated. “You are going to help him, now?” Sungwoon asked with a wide smile- that was a bit too wide, perhaps. “That is great, Daniel. I’m glad that you finally take the decision; thank you.” 

“You don’t need to say thank you, Sungwoon-Hyung,” replied Daniel back. 

“_But_,” Jihoon quickly butted in. “Didn’t you say it before that we should wait for at least five days, now is still the fucking third day? Why did you change your words all of sudden, is there something-?” 

“There is nothing,” Daniel answered, as straight as he has always been. “_So_, can you do that, Woojin?” 

“Yes,” Woojin said with a confident nod. “It’s not a hard task to do, one or two cigarettes will do to stop those. _B__ut _they might still want to take that on someone else instead as it hasn’t been too long since the new additions were moved here to our prison.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Daniel said again with a shrug. “As long as it’s not Ong Seongwu, that is.” 

“Okay,” agreed Woojin right away. 

“Then,” Daniel stated. “No one should touch Ong Seongwu from tomorrow onwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not much of it, I know... But I hope this isn't too boring to follow? Since it's still the start of it just yet. Also, sorry if it's a bit too messy; been long since the last time I actually write a whole fic. :O

**Author's Note:**

> this is weirdly inspired by a picture of seongwu on an orange shirt. :)))
> 
> HMU anytime at twitter [@aubyolive039](https://twitter.com/aubyolive039)/[@ongnielive039](https://twitter.com/ongnielive039) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aubyolive039). <3


End file.
